Hair
by Vakhi201
Summary: Combing your fingers through someones hair has a certain on a certain someone that Starfire seems to like very much. Said person on the other end seems to love it very much as well. Vakhi201.


A/N-The plot bunnies struck right as I walked in the door. It just came across my mind while thinking of a friend of mine.

I don't own the characters because if I did I would make Starfire and Raven get together. I only own the plot.

Hair. The one thing that I have always loved to run my fingers through no matter who or which one of my friends it was. It was natural to me as breathing. Some hair was soft while others were bushy or curly. Depending on the friend it would give me a different reaction.

Say I was reading a book with my friend Raven we would be curled up on her bed while I run my fingers through her violet as night locks of hair. She would just lie on my chest in utter contentment while we read whatever book we had chosen for our session. As time went on, I've started to look forward to this alone time with Raven.

I have started to have feelings for her that only grow when we have this time to ourselves. It is also in this time with her I have learned so much about her. Such as the fact she has a twin sister that no one else knows about but we both act very similar. Raven is very protective of her emothions outside of this setting but she is really affectionate in private with her sister and me.

I feel very lucky to know such information as she would never trust anyone with such secrets. There are things that I have told her about myself such as I have a younger brother that I've never met or seen. She said one day we'll find him with the help of a tracer spell she learned many years ago. Raven yawns and this means that she is in a state of total relaxation with me petting her hair softly for the last few hours.

"Raven, you look really tired. Would you like me to leave you alone in peace?" Part of me is hoping that she wants me to stay with her for the night and returns my affections. At this she turned around suddenly looked me in the eyes like she were a little girl looking for comfort from her sister.

It made all the warmth drain from my body in an instant. "I want you to stay with me for the night. I have something to tell you." I was taken aback by this but was happy at the thought of having Raven in my arms for the night. "Tell me Raven. What is it?" Raven looked a bit lost for a second before answering, "Starfire, I want you to stay because I miss your warmth at night. I wake up feeling like I'm missing something. And that would be you."

All I could do was stair at her when she said this. It was the best feeling of my life. After saying that she buried her head in my shoulder and started to stroke my hair. It was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't explain my happiness at that moment to anyone. I closed my eyes at the sensation and felt all the tension in my body and the mattress below me swallowed me in a world of sleep as dreams started to plague my mind.

In the morning when I woke up I thought of some the things she had told me while reading and I was petting her hair. My Raven was still soundly asleep on my chest.

_Flashback_

_After a bad day at school we had both went to the library to do our homework before going home for the night. The bully that had tormented us on a daily basis for the last 4 years had been brutal that day. Raven was trying her best not to cry in front of me but to no avail. So I took her down to the floor and pulled into my shoulder. Like any mother I started stroking her hair and that calmed her enough to hiccup. She told me this once, "Star, thank you for being here for me. I honestly love it. This is the first time I've been comforted since…" Raven went stiff from the memories. "What's wrong?"_

_She didn't say anything. Raven only cried harder. "Alright let's get you home to your-""NO! Not there. I want to go to your house. I'll tell you when we get there!" I was taken aback for words. "Forget the homework. Let's go back to my place and read a book together." She liked the sound of that idea. 10 minutes later we were in my bedroom cuddling. "Star, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone?" "Yes I promise you Raven." I hugged her just for good measure. _

"_Okay thank you. Here goes. I used to have a twin sister that acted like you in many ways. When we were little we would spend hours in the garden just cuddling with my head in her lap and her stroking my much like you do. That continued for many years even when we were 14 years old. It didn't matter to us. We used to read together and it was that alone time with my sister that I loved the most._

_It allowed for us to bond closer together. We even had the same circle of friends because we couldn't function without each other. She was my soul mate and my other half. I still miss her dearly. Now as I don't like going back home is because my parents got a divorce and ripped us apart from each other while we were reading and cuddling. They just said we weren't living together anymore and ripped me from her grasp._

_Her face was of pure horror as was mine. "My mother doesn't care. She got a restraint order put in place against her. Now her current boyfriend is an asshole and I want to kill him. I can't ever see her pretty face again." By the end of this revelation Star was crying silently and she clung to me as if the red head would disappear. _

'_So this is why she fears her home.' "Raven, I'm sorry that you can't see your sister ever again. I know how you feel when it comes to your sibling. I've never met my younger brother because my mother was pregnant with him at the time that they split. I know that he would like me as a sister," I finished burying my face in her shoulder. That night we learned a lot about each other and our bond strengthen considerably._

_After that night, things between us got better in a sense that the bullying died down and we made a small circle of friends that were actually a lot like us. I noticed that Raven had started to hide her emotions around our little circle of friends and become more quite and withdrawn from the group. Pretty soon she only had small conversations with the rest of the people. And that was rare to get from her. In private we talked like best friends and did a lot together. One night when we were reading a book I had asked her about it and she didn't hesitate to answer the question. "I was brought up in a household where you were taught to suppress your emotions. And if I didn't we would be talked to for a long period of time and it was useless. _

_Eventually we had mastered not to show our emotions. Though we saw stuff on TV that made our blood boil underneath. My sister saw this and told me to come up to our room. I saw that her shoulders were tight meaning that she was going to blow."_

_(Parent conversation)- "Why are you two leaving when the show isn't even done yet?" It was a show on the TV about gays and lesbians and how they are bad to society. "Raven, finish the show with us." "No. I won't sit around here and watch that shit. Fuck you."_

"_That was the end of that. Me and my sister took off towards our shared room and talked about what we saw. We had always unloaded our emotions on each other. It was the only way to prevent from exploding at our parents. To relieve the stress, we would take turns rubbing our shoulders. It was the best form of release for us. _

_This is why I'm so emotionless in front of others. I don't want them to know my mood." Raven finished and she looked as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I was taken aback for a few moments then I said to her, "So you only express your mood around me because I remind you of your sister and you trust me completely?" _

_Raven nodded her head and I was overcome with a wave of longing to meet my little brother. I started rubbing her hair again and my Raven sighed in contentment. It had become our thing to do when really stressed or emotionally challenged._

_(Flashback end)_

Thinking of these events makes me sigh in happiness because I have Raven as my lover. To me she is anyway. On my planet when two females pet each other's hair it's considered a sign of trust and friendship. It's rather common to see it at the library or a mall to list a few places.

Here on earth I don't see anyone do it other than on buses or people in a relationship. I guess that it's taboo or something to express affection to each other. I've never seen a problem with expressing affection to my only female friend. And for Raven to stroke my hair is a massive sign of her trusting me. Out of nowhere Raven lets out a massive yawn and sighs happily at me.

"Morning Starifre," Said my sleepy friend. "Good morning my Raven. How was your sleep this time when I stayed here with you?" My Raven sighed in contentment and snuggled back into my warm body. "Does someone like my warm body?" Raven responded by burrowing deeper into me. "I love you. Some days I wonder how I ever got so lucky." I was so elated to hear this. So I kissed her on the lips and she responded in the earnest. I swear that my Raven tastes like raspberries and strawberries. It's the best thing I've waken up to in awhile.

A/N-What do you think of it? Press the yellow button down below and receive a cookie for your efforts.


End file.
